Setsubun Celebration!
by angelwings2001
Summary: Sakura invites her friends over to celebrate the coming of the spring and new year! There's lots of 'mamemake' (bean throwing) too!


Setsubun  
  
A/N: heyya pplz! This is my first fic, about the Japanese holiday, Setsubun (celebrating the coming of spring and the new year. They usually throw beans out of the house and at the demon- usually an otousan in a monster mask.) This is a little late, since Setsubun was on February 3, gomen ne! another thing, I've only read about Eriol, I've never seen any episodes with him in it (to tell the truth... I haven't seen a lot of CCS episodes... I'm pretty new to it.) Please forgive me if this is OOC, or if I have any information wrong. Well, hope you guys like it, please r & r.  
  
"Sakura! ... SAKURA!!!!"  
  
"... HOEEE!!!!!... Kero! What, it's a Saturday!" cried 12 year old Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
"But I need you to plug in my PS2! And besides, weren't you suppose to go get some beans for Setsubun?"  
  
"Oh, thats right! I forgot, Tomoyo-chan, LI-kun, and Eriol-kun are joining us too! I gotta go!"  
  
"Ok, c ya mistress."  
  
  
"Otousan, tadaima!"  
  
"Okaerinasai Sakura! Did you get the beans?" asked Fujitaka.  
  
"Hai! Should we start preparing?"  
  
"I'll get the beans ready, why don't you make the mask?"  
  
"Yay! Ok, I'm going up to my room!"  
  
  
That evening....  
  
DINGDONG!  
  
"I'll get it!" cried Sakura.  
  
"Konbanwa Sakura!"  
  
"Hey Tomoyo-chan! Come in!"  
  
Tomoyo-chan looked around. "Eriol-kun isn't here yet?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure he will be soon!" Sakura said, giving Tomoyo a wink.  
  
"Oh, your one to talk Sakura! Don't forget, Li-kun is coming too!"  
  
At Tomoyo's comment, Sakura blushed. "Gomen Tomoyo-chan, but you and Eriol-kun look so kawaii together!"  
  
"As do you and Syaoran-kun, Sakura!"  
  
DINGDONG!  
  
Sakura opened the door and found Syaoran staring at her. "Hi Syaoran-kun! Come in!" Sakura gave him a hug and Syaoran blushed.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me Sakura!" he said, stuttering.  
  
Touya and Fujitaka came into the living room and sat with everyone else.  
  
"........"  
  
Fujitaka broke the silence. "So, we're waiting for Eriol-kun?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
DINGDONG! (a/n- right on cue!)  
  
Sakura rushed to the door and found Eriol standing there.  
  
"Konbanwa Sakura! Sorry I'm late, but I was making a mask!" Eriol held up a green and black mask (that looked like ogremon from Digimon.) He put it over his face and chuckled.  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo went over to the door to greet Eriol (Syaoran was being dragged by Tomoyo.)  
  
"AHHH!!!!! It's the kowaii oni!!!! (ugly demon/monster.)" Syaoran pretended to scream and ran around the room like crazy.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo laughed their heads off at this, and Touya and Fujitaka too.  
  
"Well, it looks like we can start! And I won't need to be the oni this year!" exclaimed Fujitaka.  
  
With that, everyone picked up some beans and threw then at Eriol, the kowaii oni, who was running frantically around the living room laughing like a maniac (a/n- oh wait... isn't he suppose to be one already?)  
  
"Out with the oni! Bring in the good luck!" everyone chanted.  
  
"Ahh!! Ok, ok, I'm going out!" screamed Eriol.  
  
"Aww, Eriol, you always have to spoil my fun." Said Syaoran.  
  
"I think you threw enough beans at him Syaoran-kun!" said Sakura, still giggling.  
  
As Eriol left, everyone threw more beans outside. A few moments later, he came back in with the mask off.  
  
"Well, that was fun!" said Eriol.  
  
"Un!" Sakura nodded.  
  
"Now for the food!" said Touya.  
  
Everyone took a bowl of beans and ate the amount of their age.  
  
"Now that was one event I wouldn't have minded being on camera for, Tomoyo-chan." Said Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Syaoran-kun! I set up the tape recorder earlier!" Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you'll love this tape Tomoyo-chan! Especially since the oni was Eri- oof!" Sakura was interrupted by Tomoyo's elbow.  
  
"Hoe?" Eriol looked at the two girls, puzzled.  
  
"Uhh.... Nothing!" they said in unison.  
  
"Hey, I say we should put Eriol-kun in the mask again and throw more beans!" said Syaoran.  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
-the end-  
  
a/n- ok, ok, sorry if this was bad, but I'm not a very good writer. Don't forget to r and r!  



End file.
